Public bicycles are environment-friendly means of transportation. They have been widely offered as the municipal convenience-for-people works, bring convenience to the outgoing of citizens and meet requirements of environmental protection. The existing renting system of public bicycles adopts the pile control. Set up a machine station and locking piles at the renting station. Push a bicycle returned into a vehicle locking pile. A vehicle locking pile is equipped with a vehicle lock inside. Such vehicle lock identifies and locks the bicycle and sends the vehicle returning information to the machine station for management. This system has many defects. (1) Land resource: The arrangement of vehicle renting station requires a large open land. The land resource is scarce and expensive in cities, particularly at metro stations or commercial districts with a high flow of people. However, vehicle locking piles must be arranged with bicycles alternately, which occupies much parking space and reduces the parking density at the renting station. (2) User experience during rush periods. Usually rush periods are the peak hours of bicycle use. Both vehicle renting and returning must be accomplished by vehicle locking piles. When a renter rides a bicycle to the destination and finds no unused vehicle locking pile available, the renter cannot return the bicycle and may feel anxious. The renter has to call the remote service for manual intervention or vehicle allocation. The service is extremely busy during rush periods and may not answer the request promptly, which reduces the user satisfaction greatly. Vehicle locking piles have been an insurmountable bottleneck in service and increase the labor cost in operation and maintenance. (3) Cost. The vehicle locking piles take the largest portion of construction cost of a vehicle renting system. The vehicle locking piles and their baseplate consume a great deal of steel materials. All of these involve the energy consumption and environmental issues while increase the construction and maintenance cost of public bicycle systems. In fact, most of public bicycles have integrated electric, mechanical or other locks at present. These locks are mainly used to lock bicycles temporarily on the way. When a bicycle is returned at a renting station, it is locked by a lock in a vehicle locking pile rather than such built-in lock, resulting in the construction redundancy of lock. In general view, the existing parking management system and method of public bicycles need improving for economy and environmental protection.